To Serve and Love You
by MrBlackZ
Summary: Dahulu, sebelum tembok dibangun. Raja membuat sebuah kesepakatan dengan satu Titan. Kesepakatan itu berisi, sang Titan akan menghalau semua raksasa yang lain ketika tembok dibangun. Sebagai gantinya, Titan tersebut diperbolehkan untuk menikahi keturunan Reiss ketika tembok terluar telah dijebol. Dan Krista Lenz adalah sosok Reiss yang dimaksud. Takdir telah mempertemukan keduanya.


_To Serve and Love You_

 _Oleh Rheinhart, orang yang akunnya kena blokir.  
_

 _Masashi Kishimoto & Hajime Isayama_

 _Warning : Titan! Naru, Overpowered! Naru, OC, OOC, Typo (s), etc_

 _Pair : Naruto x Krista Lenz/Historia Reiss_

 _Saya, hanyalah berperan sebagai pengupload fic ini. Tidak terlibat langsung dengan pembuatan ataupun ikut campur dalam prosesnya._

 _Dahulu, Krista kecil pernah bertanya-tanya bagaimana leluhurnya dapat membangun dinding kokoh yang melindungi umat manusia, sementara Titan menyerang tanpa mengenal siang dan malam._

 _Dan raksasa setinggi 15 meter dihadapannya adalah jawaban itu, sang Ouroboros._

 _Titan yang memiliki kecerdasan untuk berbicara dan berpikir layaknya manusia, dialah Titan pertama di dunia._

 _Sebelum tembok dibangun oleh Raja menggunakan puluhan ribu Titan berukuran kolosal yang berjejer, Ouroboros adalah penghalau para raksasa yang mencoba mengganggu jalannya pembangunan._

 _Tetapi dahulu sebelum tembok dibangun, terdapat sebuah kesepakatan diantara keduanya._

 _Ouroboros akan dinikahkan dengan salah satu keturunan Reiss, apabila tembok terluar yang melindungi manusia dihancurkan._

 _Dan Krista adalah keturunan Reiss yang dimaksud._

 _To Serve and Love You_

 _-Sebuah wilayah di dalam tembok Sina-_

Walaupun wilayah didalam tembok Sina adalah yang terpadat jika dibandingkan dengan tembok Rose ataupun tembok Maria sebelum jebol, masih ada area hutan yang cukup luas disana.

Dalam hutan lebat yang jauh dari area manusia mendekat tersebut, berdiri kokoh sebuah bangunan dengan tinggi sekitar 30 meter. Tempat itu sendiri dijaga ketat oleh belasan orang yang mengenakan seragam dengan lambang seekor kuda bertanduk di punggungnya, mereka adalah Polisi Militer.

Mungkin seseorang yang tidak sengaja melintasi hutan ini dan melihat bangunan tersebut akan mengira jika itu adalah gudang persenjataan yang dimiliki oleh Polisi Militer, lalu mengabaikannya. Tetapi jika ada orang yang cukup cermat, mereka akan tahu jika penjagaan tempat ini terlalu berlebihan untuk sebuah tempat penyimpanan biasa.

Belum lagi semua yang melakukan tugas jaga adalah yang elit dari paling elit. Terlampau mencurigakan jika itu hanya berisi perlengkapan _3D Manuver_ serta senjata lainnya.

"Oi, apa kau dengar kabar bahwa Distrik Trost saat ini telah dijebol?"

Salah seorang prajurit menanyakan kabar tentang rumor yang saat ini sedang hangat dibicarakan, prajurit tersebut mengenakan perlengkapan yang lengkap seperti lainnya. Lalu rekannya yang lain merespon tentang pertanyaan tersebut, walaupun dia tetap berdiri di tempatnya semula.

"Tentu, itu bukan rumor. Aku dengar saat ini mereka sedang mempertahankan wilayah itu mati-matian."

Prajurit lain menimpali.

"Sepertinya perang untuk memperebutkan tempat tinggal di wilayah Sina tidak mustahil terjadi jika tembok Rose jebol."

"Selama aku masih hidup, aku tak masalah dengan itu. Lagipula Sina tak akan mungkin dijebol oleh si Kolosal ataupun _Armored_ karena ada _dia_."

Salah seorang prajurit yang tidak jauh dari tempat tersebut ikut memberi komentar sambil tangannya menunjuk kearah dalam bangunan. Lalu mereka tertawa.

Sementara didalam bangunan itu sendiri, terdapat makhluk raksasa yang tengah duduk bersila dengan mata yang menutup. Tak diragukan lagi jika dia adalah Titan.

Sosok itu sendiri tingginya pada kisaran 15 meter jika dia berdiri. Perawakannya tidak seperti raksasa pada umumnya, dia memiliki otot tubuh sempurna dengan perut _sixpack_ dan terbentuk. Kulitnya berwarna tan dan surainya kuning cerah dan jabrik.

Dia adalah Ouroboros, Titan yang diperdebatkan tentang keberadaannya oleh berbagai kalangan manusia. Satu-satunya Titan yang tertulis di kitab suci para pemuja tembok sebagai makhluk yang bijaksana dan cerdas, berbanding terbalik dengan rasnya yang kerap dibenci dan ditakuti oleh manusia.

 _Tap!_

Salah seorang anggota elit Polisi Militer dengan santai mendarat diatas pundak kirinya setelah naik dengan bantuan _3D Manuver_ , Ouroboros sendiri tidak kelihatan keberatan dan membiarkan manusia itu duduk santai disana.

"Oi, Naruto."

Ouroboros mengarahkan sepasang mata biru safir miliknya menuju orang yang duduk disana. Manusia tersebut memiliki penampilan yang sama dengan prajurit lainnya, hanya saja rambut pantat ayam dan sifat dinginnya adalah pembeda.

" _ **Ada apa, Sasuke?"**_ tanya Ouroboros, yang dipanggil dengan sebutan Naruto oleh manusia di pundaknya. Suaranya besar dan kedengaran berat, namun tidak mengeluarkan hawa membunuh. Ouroboros adalah Titan yang istimewa karena memiliki kecerdasan tinggi, dan mampu menggunakan bahasa manusia.

"Distrik Trost sedang dalam kondisi gawat, apa kau hanya akan berdiam diri disini?" tanya Sasuke, dia juga menyibukkan diri dengan mengelap bilah pedang miliknya. Naruto sendiri menguap ketika mendengar pertanyaan itu, deretan gigi yang terlihat sama dan memiliki fungsi untuk mencerai-beraikan makhluk yang masuk kedalamnya terpampang jelas, mulutnya lebar hingga melingkupi seluruh pipi. Dengan penampilan semacam itu, rahangnya akan dianggap patah jika dia adalah seorang manusia, bukan murni Titan.

" _ **Lalu apa hubungannya denganku?"**_

Sasuke mengendikkan bahu, Naruto masih tak menggerakkan sedikitpun tubuhnya. Kedua makhluk yang sama-sama tidak mengindahkan perbedaan ras itu tidak berniat untuk melanjutkan percakapan lebih jauh dari ini.

Tak lama kemudian, pintu utama yang diperuntukkan kepada manusia terbuka lebar dan menampakkan sosok yang memimpin Polisi Militer.

Sosok tersebut memiliki rambut coklat dengan wajah yang kelihatan masih berada pada kisaran kepala 2. Dia adalah Nile Dawk.

Melihat sosok yang berada pada puncak kepemimpinan Polisi Militer ini, sontak Sasuke meluncur turun dari pundak Naruto untuk kemudian memasang pose hormat kepada pria ini.

Nile hanya menganggukkan kepalanya, sebelum akhirnya menatap Naruto. Dia kemudian memulai berbicara.

"Naruto, aku memiliki sebuah permintaan yang sangat ingin kau lakukan."

Suaranya lantang dan matanya menatap Naruto bersahabat, Titan itu menaikkan alisnya dan kemudian merespon.

" _ **Permintaan? Sebutkan."**_

Nile sejenak berdehem, lalu melanjutkan.

"Kau pasti sudah mendengar kabar bahwa Distrik Trost telah diserang Titan. Kami, Polisi Militer telah setuju untuk mengirimkan bala bantuan kesana untuk mencegah tembok Rose ditembus."

Naruto menyimak dengan tenang. Memang benar apa yang dikatakan pemimpin Polisi Militer tersebut, dia telah mendengar berita itu dari beberapa prajurit yang menjaganya.

" _ **Lalu kau ingin aku pergi kesana dan membantu?"**_ tanya Naruto, dia terlihat meremehkan permintaan Nile dan menganggapnya sebelah mata. Nile sendiri tetap tenang, lalu membalas Naruto.

"Aku tahu jika kau tidak akan bergerak terkecuali tembok Sina diserang, tetapi ada info yang mungkin membuatmu tertarik."

Nile menyeringai dan sorot matanya penuh dengan kelicikan, inilah sifat yang membuat orang ini dibenci Naruto.

"Ada seorang keturunan Reiss yang berada disana, dan dia perempuan..."

Sang Ouroboros membulatkan matanya. Jangan-jangan apa yang Nile maksud adalah...

"Ya, benar. Orang ini adalah calon istrimu, keturunan yang dimaksudkan oleh sang Raja. Dia adalah Krista Lenz, nama aslinya adalah Historia Reiss."

Naruto berdiri, menyebabkan sedikit getaran disekitar area itu. Mata biru itu menatap Nile dengan pandangan keji, lalu mulutnya berujar.

" _ **Persiapkan pakaian tempur yang kalian ciptakan untukku. Aku akan berangkat saat ini juga."**_

 _To Serve and Love You_

Titan setinggi 15 meter dengan tubuh yang telah terbentuk itu berdiri dengan kedua tangan yang direntangkan. Beberapa peralatan berat terlihat sedang digunakan untuk memasang perlengkapan yang akan raksasa legendaris itu gunakan.

Dimulai dari kepala, hingga ujung kaki. Tak ada sedikitpun kulitnya yang terekspos dan menunjukkan celah, semuanya ditutupi oleh zirah besi berwarna putih mengkilap. Pemasangan itu dilakukan oleh semua prajurit elit yang menjaga tempat ini.

Naruto terlihat seperti sosok ksatria yang gagah berani.

Sebagai persenjataan, terpasang dua buah pedang bermata 2 sepanjang 8 meter dengan lebar mencapai 1 meter. Di punggungnya selanjutnya terpasang sebuah tameng yang bergambarkan kepala seekor kuda bertanduk, lambang dari Polisi Militer.

Semua peralatan tersebut dibuat dengan bahan yang sama dengan pedang yang biasa digunakan oleh militer. Logam yang memiliki ketahanan terhadap panas tinggi, sehingga dapat menebas tengkuk Titan tanpa mengalami ketumpulan dengan cepat.

Semuanya telah siap, Nile memberi sinyal kepada prajurit untuk membuka gerbang setinggi 20 meter dan lebar 6 meter. Gerbang itu dibuat dengan tujuan agar memudahkan Ouroboros dapat keluar gedung tanpa menghadapi hambatan.

 _Brakh!_

Tanah retak ketika makhluk setinggi 15 melangkahkan kakinya, tetapi hal itu bukanlah sesuatu yang mengejutkan dihadapan para elit ini. Mereka terpana ketika melihat pemandangan dari makhluk yang mereka pasangkan perlengkapan perang di tubuhnya. Melihat pemandangan dimana Titan menggunakan peralatan perang ini tentu adalah hal yang belum tentu terjadi untuk kedua kalinya dalam hidupmu.

Naruto kini telah keluar dari gedung yang selama ini membatasi dirinya dengan dunia luar, dia menghirup udara segar disini dengan santai. Manik safir yang tersembunyi dibalik lapisan helm putih itu tertuju pada sebuah dinding setinggi 50 meter yang dulunya pernah dia lindungi kala pembangunannya dimulai.

Terakhir kali dia keluar dari gedung tersebut adalah 60 tahun yang lalu, itupun tak ada satupun saksi mata dari sipil.

Jika kerajaan berniat untuk membuatnya keluar dari gedung dan melindungi tembok Rose, itu artinya mereka telah siap untuk terbongkarnya rahasia tentang keberadaan _Mugen no Kyoujin_. Dan apabila hal itu terjadi, masyarakat luas akan menjadi gempar.

Bukan rahasia lagi jika Ouroboros dianggap sebagai Titan terkuat sepanjang masa. Namun karena minimnya informasi tentang Naruto dan bukti keberadaannya yang nyaris tidak ada, dia mulai dianggap mitos dan namanya hanya tercantum di kitab suci aliran pemuja tembok.

Segera setelah rumor itu menyebar, kehebohan pasti akan terjadi. Kerajaan sudah siap menanggung resiko itu, karena dianggap lebih baik daripada dijebolnya tembok Rose.

"Naruto, bawalah ini!"

Nile melemparkan sebuah perkamen, sepertinya tentang bukti bahwa Titan ini berada di pihak manusia untuk saat ini. Pemimpin Polisi Militer ini tahu bahwa Naruto lebih condong ke pihak Reiss daripada manusia, jadi menganggap Titan ini berpihak kepada umat manusia adalah keputusan ceroboh.

Naruto menangkap perkamen kecil itu, lalu memasukkannya kedalam sarung pedang agar tidak jatuh. Titan itu sedikit menjauh dari daerah sekitar gedung, lalu berdiri tegak dengan tubuh menghadap kearah tembok.

 _DUUAAAARRRRRRRRRR!_

Tanah berhamburan ke udara dan debu bertebaran ketika Titan itu berlari. Efeknya sungguh luar biasa, bahkan kaca dari gedung tempat Naruto berdiam diri pecah karena gelombang kejut yang tercipta.

Para prajurit sudah tahu jika hal ini akan terjadi, dan karena itulah mereka sudah melakukan evakuasi dan mengawasi dari jauh.

Setiap pasang mata yang melihat bagaimana Titan berzirah logam putih itu berlari dibuat melebar.

Naruto terus berlari kearah tembok dengan kecepatan luar biasa cepat, dia saat ini telah mencapai kecepatan 250 kilometer perjam. Semua pohon yang menghalangi jalannya melayang ke udara begitu tubuh besar itu menabrak mereka.

Tanpa terasa, Titan itu sudah berada dihadapan tembok Sina. Tubuhnya menunduk sejenak, lalu sekuat tenaga melakukan sebuah loncatan yang akan mematahkan fakta tentang kemustahilan Titan untuk meloncati tembok.

 _BLAAAAAAARRRRRRR!_

Tanah dalam radius 50 meter disekitarnya retak dan hancur ketika tak kuat menahan tekanan yang Ouroboros berikan. Dia berhasil melompati tembok yang 50 meter tingginya sambil bersalto di udara.

 _BLAAAAAAAAAAAARRRRRRRRR!_

Bunyi ledakan kembali terdengar begitu ia mendarat dan gempa kecil terjadi. Uap panas keluar dari balik armor logam tersebut dan terus bertambah seiring dengan waktu. Tanpa menghabiskan banyak waktu, raksasa itu melesat secepat mungkin menuju arah dimana Distrik Trost berada.

Jika orang biasa melihat kejadian ini, mereka akan menganggap jika itu adalah garis putih dari uap panas karena kecepatan tidak masuk akal yang Titan itu punya.

 _-Trost, beberapa menit setelah Ouroboros meninggalkan tembok Sina-_

Sosok tua tanpa sehelaipun rambut yang menghiasi kepalanya itu menghela nafas pelan ketika melihat asap merah yang membumbung tinggi di udara, dia adalah Dot Pixis.

Orang tua itu adalah seorang Komandan yang bertanggung jawab atas pertahanan bagian selatan tembok Rose, dan Trost adalah salah satu wilayah dalam perlindungannya. Mata emas dari orang tua itu kemudian bergulir menuju pada secarik kertas dengan lambang kuda bertanduk, surat itu berasal dari Polisi Militer.

" _Mengirim bala bantuan, ya?"_

Dia bergumam, matanya kemudian tertuju kepada sekumpulan Titan yang tengah bergerombol di dekat tembok berkat pancingan yang menggunakan pasukan pertahanan tembok sebagai tumbalnya.

" _Mana mungkin sempat."_

Lalu suara bergemuruh itu datang dari arah belakang, semakin lama terdengar kencang dan disusul dengan getaran diatas permukaan bumi. Pria berkumis putih itu membalikkan tubuhnya karena penasaran, dan sepasang mata emas itu membulat sempurna.

Itu adalah sebuah garis yang terbuat dari uap panas, dan itu berasal dari sosok yang menggunakan armor dan setinggi 15 meter. Tidak salah lagi, itu adalah Titan.

 _Tapi mengapa dia muncul dari arah tembok Sina?_

" _ **KRISTA LEEENNNZZZZZZ!"**_

Ribuan kepala tertuju kepada arah yang sama, pada sosok Titan berbalut armor itu. Semuanya terkejut dan mata mereka membola. Fakta tentang Titan itu muncul dari arah yang tidak terduga saja sudah membuat semua orang ketakutan, ditambah dia seperti...

Menyebutkan nama seseorang?

Bahkan dalam jarak 1 kilometer lebih jauhnya, semua orang sadar jika Titan ini memiliki akal. Dan orang yang namanya disebut oleh raksasa itu turut menengokkan kepala kearah wilayah dibalik tembok Rose.

 _BLAARRR!_

Titan itu melakukan loncatan yang luar biasa tinggi ketika hampir mencapai daerah perumahan, secara langsung ini menambah kengerian makhluk itu. Kepala Pixis terus tertengok keatas sambil mulutnya menganga lebar, berapa ketinggian yang makhluk ini dapat capai? Dan lebih gawatnya, dia menuju kearah Pixis.

 _BLAAAAARRRRRR!_

Gelombang kejut tercipta dan membuat puluhan orang yang berada dibelakang Pixis terlempar dan nyaris jatuh jika tidak ada _3D Manuver_ yang mereka pakai. Pixis berhasil selamat karena dia berpegangan erat pada pedang yang ia tancapkan dalam-dalam diatas tembok Rose.

Ketika debu telah lenyap, berdiri sosok yang berbalut logam merah membara karena panas yang ditahannya. Tanpa sadar Pixis mengacungkan pedangnya menuju kearah Titan berbalut armor tersebut, yang tidak menganggap serius hal itu.

Sejenak, helm merah membara itu terarah kebawah. Tepatnya menuju puluhan Titan lainnya yang tengah bergerombol, kumpulan Titan itu juga mengarahkan pandangannya kepada Ouroboros. Ada sedikit rasa takut yang terpancar dalam setiap pasang mata raksasa tersebut.

Kepala itu kemudian bergerak ke sisi tembok Rose yang belum ditembus, semua manusia menatapnya dengan mata melebar dan ketakutan disaat yang bersamaan. Seringai muncul dibalik helm merah membara tersebut, lalu dia kemudian melemparkan sebuah perkamen yang selama ini ditaruh dalam sarung pedang kepada Pixis.

Pixis yang melihat perkamen tersebut dilempar kearahnya dengan sigap menangkapnya, orang tua itu sedikit meringis karena benda itu terasa panas. Ketika orang tua itu melihat isi dari perkamen dan membacanya dengan baik, matanya kembali membola.

" _ **Manusia, namaku adalah Ouroboros."**_

Dengan badan yang menghadap kearah dinding yang telah dijebol, dia berbicara kepada setiap orang yang mendengarnya. Naruto tak perlu bagaimana terkejutnya setiap orang di tempat itu setelah mendengarnya, itu bukan urusannya.

" _ **Dan aku sedang mencari seorang gadis."**_

Dan, sang Titan Tidak Terbatas melakukan apa yang harus dia lakukan.

 ** _TBC_**

 _Mungkin ada yang bertanya-tanya, sekuat apa Ouroboros Titan itu. Karena saya bukanlah pembuatnya, hal itu tidak dapat saya ketahui._ _  
_

 _Tapi jika berdasarkan logika, kekuatan Naruto tidak terletak pada zirah yang diberikan oleh Polisi Militer. Karena jika demikian, Ouroboros akan keok melawan Annie, yang kekerasan tubuhnya melebihi pedang untuk membunuh Titan._


End file.
